my choice
by chimbulgram
Summary: menjadi korban tabrakan sebuah mobil, awalnya adalah sebuah petaka bagi Yoongi. tapi, siapa sangka sang penabrak justru menjadi tempat dia menggantungkan hidup sekarang. MinYoon fanfiction YAOI. Jimin / Yoongi Inspired : novel andai kau tahu


**Author : chimbulgram**

 **Pair : MinYoon**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama**

 **Inspired : Novel Andai Kau Tahu by Dahlian**

 **Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari yang bersangkutan. Cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya milik saya karena saya sendiri terinspirasi dari novel tersebut**

 **Hope you Like This**

Yoongi melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Mengabaikan keselamatannya. Beruntung jalan raya sedikit lengang mengingat hari yang sudah larut. Yoongi mengerang kesal saat melihat lampu traffic light berganti kuning. Dengan brutal ia menginjak pedal gasnya dalam. Menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Berharap ia bisa melewati traffic light sebelum berganti merah.

Tapi, sayangnya, sebelum berhasil melewatinya traffic light sudah berganti merah. Bukannya mengurangi kecepatan, Yoongi semakin menginjak pedal gasnya. Masa bodoh pikirnya. Toh di sekitar daerah sini tak ada pos polisi. Tak ada polisi yang berjaga. Mustahil ia akan kena tilang.

Tak ada pos polisi dan tak ada polisi yang bertugas memang. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka jika ada Lamborghini Reventon yang melaju dengan kecepatan tak kalah tinggi dari arah kiri perempatan? Begitu mendadak hingga Yoongi harus menginjak rem kuat-kuat dan membanting setir. Mengendalikan mobilnya yang oleng agar menghindari tabrakan.

Namun, sayang. Meskipun Yoongi berhasil mengendalikan mobilnya, rupanya itu tidak berlaku untuk sang pengendara Lamborghini. Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hitam itu sukses menabrak bagian depan Zenvo ST1 miliknya.

Yoongi menepikan mobilnya dan bergegas turun. Mulutnya menganga dan matanya membelalak tak percaya melihat kondisi mobilnya. Bagian depan mobilnya rusak parah dan lampu depannya hancur. Ya Tuhan! Mobil barunya! Ayahnya pasti akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi menoleh. Oh, rupanya si pengendara bodoh yang menabrak mobilnya. Menepis lengannya kasar yang sempat diraih si penabrak. Dengan mata berkilat marah Yoongi menuding si pengendara dengan telunjuknya. "Hey, Paman! Kalau kau bosan hidup, mati saja sendiri! Jangan ajak-ajak orang lain!"

Si pengendara yang juga seorang pemuda menatap Yoongi heran. Satu alisnya terangkat dan keningnya berkerut.

Paman? Okelah, dilihat dari penampilan dan wajah, pemuda di hadapan nya ini memang masih muda. Tapi, bukan berarti dia setua itu kan hingga pantas menyandang gelar 'Paman'?

Mengabaikan ucapan Yoongi, pemuda itu kembali bertanya "Apa kau terluka?"

"Nggak liat traffic light sudah merah?! Atau jangan-jangan nggak tau kalau itu traffic light?!" Bukan nya menjawab, Yoongi malah menghardik sambil menunjuk trafiic light. "Itu traffic light, Paman! Bukan lampu taman !"

Sang pengendara Lamborghini hanya bisa melongo menghadapi pemuda manis di depan nya. Maksudnya kan baik memeriksa keadaan sang korban. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak cedera. Tapi, rupanya pemuda dengan surai platina itu salah paham

"Errr, bukan begitu. Aku…"

"Aaaaargh! Sebenarnya apa salahku?! Kenapa hari ini penuh dengan kesialan?!" Yoongi menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Tadi pagi Papa mengomeliku. Sore nya Namjoon yang marah-marah. Sekarang, ada Paman tua yang baru belajar nyupir dan nggak bisa membedakan mana traffic light dan mana lampu taman yang mencari masalah!"

Selama beberapa detik, sang pemilik Lamborghini hanya melihat Yoongi dengan mulut menganga. Bingung mendengar omelan nya yang melantur tak tentu arah. Tak mengerti apa duduk permasalahannya hingga pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu ikut melibatkannya dalam luapan emosinya.

Oke, dia mengerti kalau dia bersalah dalam hal menabrak mobil. Tapi, apakah pantas jika ia juga dilibatkan dalam luapan emosi dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya –Papa dan Namjoon- yang disebut Yoongi?

Teringat urusannya, pemuda pengendara Lamborghini itu merogoh kantong bagian dalam mantel hitamnya. Mengeluarkan dompet. Mengambil secarik kertas cek kosong di dalamnya. Menuliskan angka dengan nominal yang fantastis.

Walaupun ia yakin mobil mewah sekelas Zenvo ST1 pasti memiliki asuransi, ia tetap harus bertanggung jawab, bukan? Tak lupa ia juga menyertakan kartu namanya. Sekedar mengantisipasi kalau angka nominal yang ia tulis di cek kurang dan pemuda itu ingin menagih pembayarannya.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi melihat apa yang disodorkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Di bawah penerangan lampu jalan ia bisa melihat kalau itu kartu nama. Sialan! Sudah berani menabrak mobil barunya, sekarang malah mengajak dirinya berkenalan?!

Amarah menguasai Yoongi sepenuhnya. Dengan mata berkilat marah, ia kembali menudingkan telunjuk pada pemuda di hadapannya. Tepat di depan wajahnya. "Hey, Paman! Kau ini baru saja menabrak mobil baruku! Kau itu harusnya bertanggung jawab bukannya mengajakku kenalan! Dasar Paman mesum!"

Pemuda di hadapan Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal. Percaya diri sekali mengajaknya kenalan. Dengan tidak sabaran dan sedikit kasar, pemuda itu meletakkan cek dan kartu namanya tepat di mulut Yoongi. Memaksa semua muntahan omelan dan makian Yoongi tertelan. Kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang kembali memaki dirinya.

"HEY MESUUUUM! JANGAN LARI DARI TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya di aspal dengan kesal. Melirik secarik kertas cek yang ada di tangan. Matanya nyaris melompat keluar melihat nominal yang tertera pada cek tersebut. Dua ratus juta won! Angka yang sangat fantastis untuk perbaikan sebuah mobil.

Yoongi melirik mobilnya. Meringis ngeri melihat bagian depan mobilnya yang nyaris tak berbentuk. Sudahlah. Toh asuransi pasti mau memperbaiki mobilnya. Kalaupun tidak, dia kan masih bisa meminta uang pada ayahnya untuk memperbaiki. Jadi uang yang diberikan pengendara sinting tadi bisa ia simpan dan digunakan untuk keperluannya. Belanja sepuasnya, misalnya. Hoho. Min 'smart' Yoongi!

…

…

…

…

…

"Jimin-ah! Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Ada sedikit insiden di jalan" Jimin menjawab sambil mengganti seluruh pakaiannya dengan pakaian serba hijau. Pakaian dokter khusus operasi. Tak lupa masker mulut dan penutup kepala dengan warna senada juga ia kenakan.

"Kau kecelakaan?" tanya Taehyung, temannya dan juga dokter yang selalu menjadi partnernya.

Jimin mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah. Tapi tak apa. Aku baik-baik saja"

Taehyung mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol. Operasi penting menunggu mereka. Satu pasien lagi menggantungkan hidup dan matinya pada mereka.

Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang operasi terlebih dahulu. Para suster sudah ada di sana. Menunggunya sembari menyiapkan alat-alat medis yang diperlukan.

Jimin menarik napas dan berdoa dalam hati. Pasien yang ia tangani kali ini mendapat serangan stroke hemoragik. Ia harus melakukan craniotomy decompresi - tindakan bedah dengan cara membuka tulang kepala untuk menurunkan tekanan intracranial yang tinggi-dan juga duraplasty-membuka durameter sebagai selaput yang membatasi otak dan memberikan penutup tambahan sebagai cadangan jika otak membengkak beberapa hari pasca operasi-.

Jimin menarik napas sekali lagi sebelum memulai. Operasi ini harus berhasil!

…

…

…

…

…

Yoongi turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya kasar. "Brengsek!" umpatnya mengutuk harinya.

Berbagai kesialan entah mengapa bisa ia dapat hari ini. Pertama memecahkan guci antik kesayangan ayahnya yang berakhir dengan ceramahan panjang lebar dari sang ayah. Kedua, bertengkar dengan kekasih tercinta -Namjoon- yang membuatnya pulang mengendarai mobil dengan gila-gilaan. Dan yang ketiga mobil kesayangannya rusak gara-gara orang yang tak bisa membedakan mana warna merah, mana warna hijau.

Yoongi menggerutu melihat mobilnya. Ini artinya ia tidak akan bisa mengendarai mobilnya selama beberapa waktu. "Brengsek!" umpatnya lagi. Menendang ban mobilnya kesal sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Dari mana saja?"

Yoongi terlonjak kaget mendengar suara berat yang menegurnya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara. Meneguk ludahnya paksa saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ayahnya. Tuan Min.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tak memperdulikan sang ayah yang menatapnya tajam. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, ia melenggang santai ke kamar.

"Min Yoongi, Papa mau bicara"

Yoongi berhenti menapaki anak tangga. Bicara? Melirik jam digital di tangannya, Yoongi mendengus. "Ini jam tidur. Bukan jam untuk mengobrol"

"Duduk, Yoongi!"

Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. Memutar tubuhnya. Hentakan kesal terdengar dalam setiap langkahnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Menyilangkan kakinya dan bersedekap. Menatap tajam sang ayah seolah menantang. "Apa?"

"Selasa minggu depan kau harus ada di rumah. Jangan kemana-mana dan batalkan semua acaramu!"

Yoongi mengangkat alisnya. Ini yang disebut ayahnya sebagai 'bicara'? Ini sama sekali bukan bicara. Ini perintah! Mungkin Yoongi harus mempertanyakan kecerdasan macam apa yang dimiliki sang ayah hingga mampu membangun sebuah perusahaan tersukses di Korea jika ayahnya sendiri tidak mampu membedakan definisi 'bicara' dan 'perintah'.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi cuek

"Selasa depan Tuan Jung sekeluarga akan makan malam disini"

Kening Yoongi berkerut "Apa hubungannya denganku?"

Tuan Min menyeringai "Kau memang tidak tau atau pura-pura tidak tau?"

"Katakan saja dengan jelas. Jangan bertele-tele"

"Kedatangan Tuan Jung sekeluarga bukan sekedar untuk makan malam. Ini menyangkut soal perjodohan yang-"

"Papa masih menginginkan aku untuk menikah dengan anak Tuan Jung?!" tanya Yoongi tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak sadar sudah menggebrak meja kaca di depannya.

Tuan Min mengangguk tenang. "Hoseok anak Tuan Min mencintaimu dari dulu. Dia juga dari keluarga terpandang. Lulusan terbaik McGill University. Cerdas, mapan, dan sopan. Apa yang kurang darinya?"

"Yang kurang darinya?" Yoongi menatap ayahnya remeh. "Dia terlalu penurut pada orang tuanya. Terlalu menurut hingga dia mau saja mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya yang egois. Sampai-sampai dia tak sadar bahwa dia hanya dijadikan boneka yang harus memenuhi perintah orang tuanya agar bisnis mereka tetap berjalan"

"Jaga bicaramu! Papa melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Kau akan bahagia jika bersama dengan Hoseok. Lagipula bukankah bagus jika perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Tuan Jung bergabung? Kau hanya tinggal menikmati hasilnya sementara Hoseok yang akan mengelola" jelas Tuan Min tenang. Seolah-olah yang dijelaskannya adalah daftar kegiatan kemping anak TK

Yoongi menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan menyipit. "Kau licik!"

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya. Menendang kasar meja di depannya. Masa bodoh dengan sopan santun dan segala tata karma. "Kau melakukan ini bukan demi kebaikanku, tapi demi kebaikan bisnismu. Aku dan Hoseok hanyalah alat utnuk orang-orang egois macam kalian, yang sialnya kami sebut Orang tua!"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi putih Yoongi. Meninggalkan tanda merah berbentuk tangan. "Jaga mulutmu! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menentangku!" suara Tuan Min meninggi. "Kalau kau menolak menikah dengan Hoseok, kau harus terjun sendiri ke perusahaan Papa dan menangani semua bisnisnya"

"Aku tidak akan pernah sudi turut campur dalam perusahaanmu!" balas Yoongi tak kalah sengit "Dari dulu aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia bisnis!"

"Lalu apa maumu? Menjadi tukang tato seperti Namjoon? Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seniman tato jalanan?" Tuan Min bertanya sinis

"Apa bedanya dengan seorang pengusaha?" Yoongi membalas tak kalah sinis. "Toh Mama menikah dengan seorang pengusaha seperti Papa juga tidak bahagia. Yang ada Mama malah meninggal melihat suaminya tercinta, seorang pengusaha tersukes di Korea yang amat disegani, berselingkuh dengan pelacur murahan di klub malam!"

PLAK!

Lagi, tamparan menyapa pipi mulus Yoongi

"Cukup Min Yoongi! Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap kurang ajar seperti itu!"

"Kau tidak pernah mengajarkanku apa-apa, Tuan Min. Satu-satunya yang kau ajarkan padaku hanyalah keegoisan semata!"

Dengan itu Yoongi meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Mengabaikan sang ayah yang memanggil namanya. Berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya. Membanting pintu kamar dan menghempaskan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur.

"Egois…" lirihnya berbarengan dengan air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya.

Selama ini ia memang tak pernah bisa akur dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu menekannya untuk selalu menurut pada orang tua. Termasuk menurut pada perintah egois seperti ini. Ini masa depannya dan dia sudah besar. Dia berhak untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Untuk kebahagiaannya. Bukan untuk kepentingan bisnis

Ayahnya memang tak punya perasaan. Dari dulu yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah bisnis dan materi. Kalau ayahnya memang punya hati, tak mungkin ayahnya mau mempermainkan hati ibunya. Bersedia meniduri pelacur milik Tuan Kang hanya agar Tuan Kang mau ber-investasi di perusahaannya dan menambah pundi-pundi keuangannya.

Yoongi ingat bagaimana piasnya wajah sang ibu saat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri suaminya bercinta dengan pelacur itu. Saat pelacur itu dibawa bercinta di rumahnya. Di kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya seketika pingsan tak sadarkan diri saat penyakit jantungnya kambuh melihat kejadian mengejutkan di kamarnya. Yoongi menangis tak tau harus berbuat apa. Saat dibawa ke rumah sakit dan memasuki ruangan gawat darurat, dokter menyatakan bahwa ibunya sudah tiada. Dan saat itulah, kebencian Yoongi pada ayahnya semakin bertambah.

Yoongi bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan gusar. Membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil koper besar biru mudanya, dan memasukkan semua pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

Sudah cukup! Ia tak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi disini! Ia tak ingin menuruti kemauan ayahnya. Jika ayahnya menginginkannya segera menikah, maka satu-satunya orang yang diinginkannya menjadi pendamping hidup, hanyalah Namjoon.

Berbicara soal Namjoon….Tunggu! Jika ia pergi dari rumah malam ini, dimana dia akan tinggal? Rumah Namjoon? Ayolah, bahkan mereka saja baru bertengkar tadi dan belum berbaikan. Dan sekarang ponsel pemuda itu pun tidak aktif. Menginap di hotel? Sepertinya boleh juga. Toh dia masih punya banyak kartu kredit dan kartu ATM di dompetnya.

Dengan mantap Yoongi menarik koper besarnya. Melangkah keluar kamar. Melangkah keluar dari tempat teduh yang selama ini ia sebut rumah. Mencegat taksi yang kebetulan melintas di depan rumahnya, dan pergi begitu saja menuju hotel

…

…

…

…

…

"Ini kuncinya" sang receptionist hotel tersenyum manis menyerahkan kunci kamar pada Yoongi

Yoongi tersenyum malas mengambil kunci berbentuk kartu tersebut. Setelah melakukan reservasi, Yoongi langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya. Memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel ini selama empat hari. Malam ini dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya yang terlampau lelah. Toh, besok dia akan belanja sepuasnya untuk mengusir rasa stressnya. Membelikan Namjoon sebuah sepatu dan jaket sebagai permintaan maaf dan kembali padanya. Tinggal di rumahnya dan hidup bersama selamanya dengan sang pujaan hati. Ah, perfect plan, Min Yoongi!

…

…

…

…

…

Yoongi menaiki escalator di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Ia sudah bertekad akan membelikan Namjoon sepatu dan jaket sebagai permintaan maaf. Matanya asyik mengamati setiap etalase yang ia lewati. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepatu berwarna merah yang terpajang pada etalase sebuah toko. Namjoon pasti terlihat jauh lebih keren kalau menggunakan sepatu ini, pikirnya.

Tanpa ragu, Yoongi mendorong pintu toko dan melangkah masuk. Seorang pramuniaga cantik menghampirinya dengan senyuman menawan "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Yoongi menunjuk sepatu berwarna merah yang terpajang di etalase "Bisa lihat sepatu itu?"

"Ukuran berapa?"

"43"

Dengan cepat pramuniaga itu bergerak menuju bagian sepatu yang diinginkan Yoongi. Mencarikan ukuran sesuai permintaan Yoongi. Setelah dapat, menyerahkannya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengamati sepatu di tangannya dengan seksama. Sepatu ini memang keren dan juga kuat. Persis seperti karakter Namjoon. Namjoon pasti suka dengan ini.

Yoongi mengangguk "Ini satu" menyerahkan sepatu itu kembali pada pramuniaga

"Ada yang lain lagi, Tuan?"

"Dan jaket yang ini" Menyerahkan kartu kredit beserta jaket kulit warna coklat bermotif keren yang tadi sempat dipilihnya

Sang pramuniaga meraih kartu kredit Yoongi dan meminta pemuda itu untuk mengikuti ke kasir. Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja kasir. Membayangkan bagaimana senangnya Namjoon menerima hadiah darinya kali ini. Pasti pemuda bermata sipit yang selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum itu akan senang sekali.

"Maaf, Tuan"

Suara petugas kasir mengusir khayalan Yoongi. "Ada apa?"

"Ada kartu yang lain?"

Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya. "Memang kenapa dengan kartu itu?"

"Maaf, kartunya ditolak"

"Apa?!" pekik Yoongi tak percaya. Kartunya tak pernah ditolak sekalipun. Ayahnya tak pernah terlambat membayar tagihan. Terkecuali….

Dengan gusar Yoongi mengeluarkan dua kartu kredit lainnya. Tak lupa kartu ATM nya juga ia keluarkan. "Tolong, pakai yang ini" Kalau sampai tiga kartu ini juga ditolak, berarti apa yang dikhawatirkan Yoongi benar seratus persen. Dan Junhong merasa lemas ketika petugas kasir itu menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin juga menyesal.

"Maaf, Tuan. Tiga kartu ini juga ditolak"

Amarah mulai merayapi Yoongi. Ayahnya memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Sengaja memblokir kartu kredit dan kartu ATMnya agar ia terdesak dan segera kembali ke rumah. Tapi, kalau ayahnya berpikir bahwa dengan cara ini ia sudi menginjakkan kaki ke rumah untuk yang kedua kalinya dan menerima begitu saja perjodohan gila itu, beliau salah besar!

Yoongi mengambil kartu kredit dan kartu ATM nya dari tangan petugas kasir dengan sedikit kasar. "Saya nggak jadi beli. Makasih" dan melangkah keluar toko dengan harga diri yang tersisa

…

…

…

…

…

Yoongi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya ke depan tanpa kartu kredit, kartu ATM, dan persediaan uangnya di dompet yang menipis. Jangankan untuk membayar tagihan hotel, untuk makan besok saja uangnya tidak cukup.

Mengerang frustasi, Yoongi menendang-nendang jaket kulit hitamnya di atas kasur dengan kesal. Mengernyit heran saat melihat dua kertas berbeda ukuran menyembul keluar dari kantong jaketnya.

Matanya berbinar begitu mengetahui apa isi dari dua kertas tersebut. Kartu nama dan cek dengan nominal yang fantastis. Mungkin ini yang disebut orang sebagai 'setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya'.

Yoongi menimang-nimang. Dia bisa saja mencairkan uang yang ada di cek ini, membeli apartement sederhana dan hidup dengan Namjoon tanpa perlu kembali ke rumahnya. Tapi, mengingat sifatnya yang boros, hobi belanja, dan lagi dia juga harus membiayai Namjoon, uang segini pasti akan cepat habis.

Yoongi melirik kartu nama yang ada di tangan satunya. Hmm, sebenarnya kalau uangnya habis, kan dia bisa saja menelpon orang ini dan meminta uang lagi dengan alasan biaya perbaikan mobil yang ternyata lebih dari nominal yang ada di cek, atau alasan lain. Tapi, kesannya malah jadi pemerasan.

Yoongi menimang-nimang lagi. Memutar otak untuk menemukan ide. Sebuah senyum licik terbentuk di bibir merah mudanya saat sebuah ide cemerlang melintas di otaknya. Bukankah masih ada hal lain yang tak bisa diganti dengan uang yang bisa ia jadikan sebagai alasan untuk memanfaatkan orang ini?

Dengan cepat jemari lentik Yoongi mengetik beberapa kata pada ponselnya. Mengirimnya pada nomor ponsel yang tercantum pada kartu nama. Seringaian puas terukir di wajahnya saat mendapat laporan bahwa pesannya terkirim.

"Kena kau…"

…

…

…

…

…

Jimin mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Baru saja ia keluar dari kamar mandi, bertepatan dengan bunyi ringtone pesan dari ponselnya di atas nakas. Jimin meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya masih mengusak rambutnya dengan handuk. Mengernyit heran saat melihat nomor tak dikenal menghiasi layar LCD ponselnya.

"Siapa…?" gumamnya bingung

Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut. Matanya menyipit, alisnya bertaut dan jangan lupa keningnya yang turut berkerut saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. "Apa-apaan ini…"

 **"Jemput aku di Lotte Hotel. Kalau tidak, aku akan menuntutmu. Kau masih punya tanggung jawab yang tak bisa kau bayar dengan uang, Paman tua**

 **Dari korban tabrak larimu yang paling manis sedunia ^_^"**

…

TBC

Hellooooo newbie here~ (~^0^)~

Sebenar nya ga newbie banget juga sih, Cuma newbie di fandom ini aja. Dulu sempat aktif nulis di fandom lama, tapi udah hamper dua tahun berhenti karena sibuk sama real life, eh tapi kok sekarang kangen lagi ya pengen nulis ? :D

FF ini sebenar nya sudah pernah aku posting dulu dengan cast DaeLo (pen name babytokijung (ini akun ffn kedua aku, yang pertama nya ? rahasia laaaah~~ :D), tapi aku ubah cast nya jadi MinYoon sebagai awal debut aku di fandom ini dan karena aku juga sukaaaaaa banget sama Minimini couple satu iniii hehehe

Akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih, dan salam kenal ARMY


End file.
